rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Jersey
Chapter 1: Descendance UNSC Forward Operating Base Foxtrot 2-1, Reach August 19, 2552﻿, 11:49 "Jersey, that company needs you. It already happend on Harvest once, but then they were a bunch of random D-bags on bs recon... but it CANNOT happen here." The base Commander's order was strict but Jersey still had his doubts and they were damn good "Sir, Im not sure how one freelancer can change the tide of a full-scale battle against a whole divison." That was his best one. "Exactly, but I read your files, your are our best bet." The Commander's faith was strong... But interupted Suddenly, a trooper rushed into the tent "Sir, Recon picked up a Super Carrier inbound. And now we are reading radioactivity." Then the Covenant glassing Reach was obvious "Shit, get everybody to the shelter, as for you, Jersey, get to that company ASAP. Make them count." There was falcon waiting for him outside on the helipad, but the trooper picked up something strange "Commander, Im reading 40 million Rontgens, Airborne, now 90 million. Ah fu-." Swiftly, a large beam hit the hangar, incinerating anything in its way and tearing up the tent, revealing a Covenant Super Carrier. Everybody ran to the fallout shelter, except from Agent Jersey, who fortunately got to the Falcon in time while killing a couple of Brutes with his DMR. The Falcon flew out of the zone to get to ONI: Castle Base, while hoping that everbody got to the shelter fast enough. Chapter 2: Akula ONI: Castle Base, Reach August 19, 2552, 12:29 Jersey sat frowning in empty fuselage of the Falcon thinking "Where the fuck are the other Freelancers." until the Pilot interupted. "Sir, Message coming from Halsey." the sight of the inside of Castle Base and Halsey on Jersey's HUD came up. "Jersey, I have 2 pieces of bad news, one of which may be considered quite nice. The Soldier carrying the AI and the AI were vaporized by a Zealot Squad and YOU must... erm... create another." Jersey sat in awe with his mind obviously thinking "WTF MAY?!". "Sorry, but I never said jack shit. Firstly, DAYEM! being vaporized is one helluva way to go. Secondly, ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! that can kill me! this is all really Bollywood shit." "We can argue once you're here, Jersey" "Damn it." Meanwhile, the Falcon orbited the outskirts to find two ODSTs being given a nice dose of plasma from a Lance of an Elite Mayor and two Grunts. "Bring us in." the Falcon hovered at 20 metres above the ODSTs Scully and Harrington and the Lance before he dived out helicopter to have an Orange Glowing Blade flick out of his wrists and he swiftly dug them both deep into the Elite's Trachea, leaving him to die with Blood sputtering out of the 2 wounds in his neck and scaring the living shit out of the 2 Grunts. Meanwhile, the 2 ODSTs stared at the rather badass Freelancer in complete awe. Jersey then walked over to the ODSTs "I trust you have everything under control?"."Erm.... well... Yes sir!" "I need to get to Halsey's Lab." "Right... Sir." The guys got to CASTLE Base while making a few kills, once inside they found a group of Spec Ops Elites purging important data, but they weren't much of a match for him. Once inside the lab they found Halsey. "For the last 27 years the Covenant burned swiftly through our colonies, turning their surfaces to glass and killing Billions, one normal freelancer: Good, one normal freelancer with an AI: Great, one normal freelancer with an AI based upon him: Better than 2 Destroyers, 300 Falcons, 200 Scorpions, 1,500 Sergeants or even 10,000 Marines. this is our Salvation, Akula. You must take him to the Ship-Breaking Yards in Aszod where there will be a Halcyon-Class Destroyer, the Pillar of Autumn. Along with Cortana this is our only hope." "I understand Ma'am, Harrington, make sure nothing falls into enemy hands" "I do not need any hel-" "Good luck, marksman" "You too, Jersey" Chapter 3: The Autumn "This is Echo 219, I repeat, this is Echo 219" Scully attempted to use the bullet-ridden radio. "Sir, I cant get em." Jersey ducked behind cover while a Phantom and Banshee ripped off the rear entrance of the Pelican. "Shit, Keep trying!" Jersey took a Rocket and fired it at Banshee which cause it to crash into the Phantom, Destroying both. Swiftly, a Scarab came up and fired, the pelican tried to dodge but still took a bad hit and crashed just when Jersey and Scully jumped out. Jersey looked at scratched AI Core which couldn't take another hit, they spotted a Covenant Phantom in the canyon which Jersey could somehow fly. "Take the AI Core and wait here." He leapt of the cliff and landed on top of the phantom with a loud thud. Later, a Brute climbed on top until Jersey kicked him off and slowly crawled down and started to shoot Needles into the Brutes below until the Elite pilot started to shoot from his seat. Jersey dodged and sprinted into the cabin while shooting the Elite in the head. The Phantom slowly rose upwards, Scully pulled out his DMR and prayed that Jersey captured that Phantom, which he did. Scully got in and they resumed their journey to the Autumn. Along the way they picked a message "This is Mako 27! pinned down by a Zealot and a lance!" "Scully, get us to that squad!" "Got it, Boss.". They came across a Phantom and a group of Jackals below it, they annihilated the Jackals and the Phantom wouldn't be much be much of a problem. "Wipe those 10 rats out!" shouted the Field Marshall at the his Zealot Co-pilot "But they're retreating, can't we take them prisoner." "SHUT UP! KILL THEM NOW YOU USELESS ASSHOLE!". The Zealot immediately stabbed his superior while screaming with rage, during said staby stab he decided to defect to the Humans. Just after this Jersey finished shooting his cannon at the Phantom, making it crash into a large rock. Jersey landed right next to the wreckage and jump into the side door, intending to kill anyone still alive in it, he came across the wounded Seta' Velimai and aimed his needle rifle at his head "NO! I wish to defect." "Why should I trust you?" "Please, let me live, besides, I'm a Zealot, I know a lot.". Jersey considered this "Fine, come, I'm trying to get off this now heap of shit planet." they walked towards the squad, who later pulled their guns out at Seta "At ease Boys, he's a defector." he got to the squad's commanding officer "Major Ashley Rehl sir, we got pinned trying to get to the shipyard." "Good, we're on the way to the Autumn with a Beta-Class AI." The Phantom came into view of the giant Pillar of Autumn "Unidentified aircraft, state your intentions or you will be shot down." "This Agent New Jersey, 10 Friendlies and Akula onboard." "Copy, you're clear to land.... welcome home, Carter.". The Phantom sure as hell isn't designed to land in a UNSC Frigate, but Jersey managed to fit the fatty through the hole (no homo). Jersey climbed out of the Phantom to meet Captain Keyes "Nice shit Drake, Akula while give us good information and...-" Keyes stared at Seta getting out of the Phantom "- ... There's an Elite! RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" "Don't worry, he's a defector, and a Zealot" "Oh, well good, he'll be a good sidekick. Meanwhile, you and Major Rehl should get acquainted with the crew, the Autumn will stay here until Noble team gets here with Cortana." "Yes sir" Jersey started walk away "Oh, and take this, Akula's yours now.". Keyes gave Jersey a Data Crystal Chip, so that Akula can stay with him. Later in his personal quaters, Jersey sat on his bed after a long Covie killing, he took the AI Core off his back and put Data Chip into a slot in the Core, transfering Akula to the Chip. He held the Chip in his hand allowing the Avatar to appear, Akula had a Green, Humanoid look and slightly resembled a Spartan, as well as being like Jersey in every way... apart from the fact that she was a girl. "Oh, hey Akula." "UNSC AI SR-145397360 at your service... derp.". Meanwhile, Seta wandered through the ship, admiring the adaptable machinery with the Sanghieli equivalent of a smile. Chapter 4: Nightmare After a journey to the mess hall, Jersey took his helmet off and then took the Data Chip out as well. He put both on a desk and lied on his bed knowing that they were going to wait at most 15 days for Noble team, in 15 days Jersey can kill 10,000 Covenant Elites. He went to sleep 15 or so minutes later, during which he could have killed 20 Zealots. Meanwhile, he simply woke up in a SU-50 "What the fuck." his real life version wondered what he was doing in a 21st Century Jet Fighter. Just after, a Seraph came from under the plane which Jersey followed through the skyscrapers of London, occasionaly shooting it with missiles, but it didn't explode until crashed straight into a billboard. Jersey's SU-50 took some damage from that engagement so he did some basic movements to clear out the debris from its engine. Later he intercepted a group of Seraphs and his wingmen had no trouble killing them. He shot a missile at the last Seraph, tearing its parts off and splashing headlight fluid in the air (yes, it does exist now.). Through its smoke came a F-15C Eagle "Its him, Arizona!" it fired a missile straight at his SU-50, greatly slowing it down and setting the engine on fire. His wingman wasted no time to look at Jersey's state "Hit it! Get out! You're on fire!". Jersey ejected from the plane (no homo) just before it exploded in a fireball, he slowly drifted along London when the same F-15C shot down a Sabre, both of which barely missed slamming into Jersey. Later, Arizona shot down two Sabres with a burst of its cannon (no homo) but not before slamming into Jersey as he held his hand in front of his eyes. Immediately after dying in the dream, he rose up from bed, shocked, Akula's Avatar came from the Data Chip "Sleep well?" "Shit. Seraphs. London. SU-50. Arizona. Rehl. Seta." "Riiieeeeeghhhhht.". Jersey went back to sleep, hoping that he wouldn't get that nightmare again. Chapter 5: Arizona "All Commanding Officers report to the Briefing Room" the Captain's voice shouted out on the radio, alerting Jersey, who was still sleeping. "It looks like the Captain wants you at the briefing room, go.". Jersey emerged from the bed and put his helmet on, and later put Akula in it too. He wandered around and came across Seta "Hey, dude." "Hi". The two walked all the way to bridge, where everyone was crammed into a small room with Captain Keyes in the middle. When everybody was ready and quiet, Keyes turned on the projector, and Jersey couldn't believe it. It was Agent Arizona, the one that killed him in his dream "This man... is Vazov, he is deadly... he is also known as Berkut, for Eagle. The Director has confirmed that he is a rouge freelancer and is on Reach." Everyone stared at the picture, especially Jersey. "Commander Drake has the most experience with the Freelancer Project and will advise you on tactics." Jersey stepped forward "This man can kill you in 3 seconds, but overwhelm him and he will be powerless." Everyone settled down after that, so did Jersey. He sat down on his bed and started to surf the Internet (What else could he do?) and watched a few Let's Plays for an hour or so until Akula started to talk to him "Soooo, where were you born?" "I guess you already know that but I was born in Miskolcs." "Miskolcs. It says here it was attacked by Innies." "Yeah... I remember, I was 19 when I was stationed as an ODST there, just 2 years ago." "What happened there?" "They got straight by the Early Warning Radars, we were on the first line of defense, the whole platoon was slaughtered by Snipers and Artillery. I fell back, and again, and again. When it ended everyone on the 1st, 2nd and 3rd lines died... except me, I guess that is how lucky I am." "Or good. Any scars from that?" He took off his helmet and adjusted his shaggy hair to expose his scar, it went from his right forehead straight through his eye and stopped at his cheek. "Got from some crazy guy with a knife, it went straight through the visor before I killed him with it. This is making me cry, but thanks for asking." Chapter 6: Dead Nobles, Vazov and Harrington Jersey walked around the angled husks of the ship, eventually coming across the training rooms, though he started hearing shouting in the next room, he rushed in and saw dozens of Marines cheering at the boxing ground. In the middle he saw an ODST punching Seta "Seta!" he rushed through the crowd and saw the ODST tackle Seta to the ground. He jumped into the ring and kicked the ODST of Seta, he stomped on the ODST's Testes and kicked into the crowd. "IF ANYONE DARE MAKES A FIST AT SETA AGAIN, YOU WILL ANSWER ME AND MY BULLETS!" the crowd fell silent and slowly left through the door, "Thanks, Drake" "No problem, just expect some xenophobism, some are rather pissed off at the Sanghieli for what they did" "I would expect no less." Suddenly, Captain Keyes came on the Ship PA "Covenant forces nearby, Commander Carter and Staff Seargent Scully Blackburn proceed to scouting position" "Sounds like Covie is finally giving a shit". He came to the Boneyard and balanced on top of a defunct Slipspace Drive and aimed his Sniper Rifle at the 3 Elites unaware of his position. He shot once making the bullet go through the Elite's eye and carry on through another's lung, the last elite tried alert his other patrols but fell prey to Jersey. Before Jersey could fall back he looked at sun, which suddenly turned a LOT brighter and then came a mushroom of smoke from its direction, only one word came into his mind: Nuke. The smoke built up and reached Jersey's location, it threw him of the slipspace drive and he looked at the mushroom cloud, until he saw Harrington crawl out of the smoke "Harrington!". He saw Vazov walk up behind him and point his Shotgun at Harrington "Vazov!" he shot the gun right out of Vazov's hand and ran towards him, "You'll never win against the Reaper, Jersey!" He turned on his cloak and simply dissapeared out of existence. Jersey waked towards Harrington and pulled him up "You good?" "I'm fucked up bad". Later, Scully came to help "Black, we need to get him out of here." "Right, I bought the Hog." Jersey walked to Keyes in the hangar as the Autumn left Reach "Sir, why are we leaving?" "We got Cortana and the Covenant Fleet is right on our ass, Noble Team died getting it here, but we got Cortana nevertheless. Did you find anything." "Just some patrols and Harrington, but there's two GIANT things we need to investigate: Vazov and that nuke." Chapter 7: Paragon, Paramour and Badass What up dudes and dudettes, sorry for not publishing in a week but the half-term ended and the goram school work cachted up, anyway its the weekend and school is closed on Monday (yipee?) so ill do as much as I can. Anyhow, Jersey went through Halo Combat Evolved and during said Halo fell in love with Rehl. So they are on the Pelican home with the Chief, enjoy broskis. Somewhere in the Sol System 10:44 Zulu time, September 29th 2552 Harrington walked over to Black (Scully... yes, people do get nicknames from their surnames.) "Hey bro, what's with Jersey and Ash, they were talking about Rehl's dad dying." "Oh, the 7th fleet was attacked this morning, the Hastings was screwed over.... and besides, Carter deserves someone to be happy with." "Wait, you knew?" "Course Guts, he told me on Tuesday and besides, Rehl has been talking about him ever since they first met." "Damn Black, you observant... anyway, they're probably in there derping." Jersey and Rehl walked out silently, Jersey's armour wasn't as disfigured as when they got of Halo and instead was clipped back into place after they... well you know. "Hmm, you know don't you" "Yup... what, we gotta find out sometime that you're derping with her, I guess you can add 'Paramour' to your Bio now." Suprisingly, the Chief came down to find them conversing "What's up?" "Oh, Jersey derping- AH! Fuck! I told you my wrist is fractured!" "Who's derping who?" Akula's voice came up on Jersey's speakers as he shat himself "Carter fucked Rehl." Ashley could only be embaressed at this "Kack! I forgot about you Akula, remind me to shut you down next time I have sex. Sorry for not for not following regulations, Chief." "Meh, it's fine, that one and the hair one are goram bull. Good luck." "So now about us, the entire crew knows now and don't get me started on the press." "Meh, what can I say?" At that, Rehl threw off Jersey's Helmet and passionately kissed him, meanwhile, Blackburn said "I should go" and walked off with Guts and the Chief. Later on Earth, Jersey walked to the Briefing Room and found Seta, who got off Halo with his Seperatist friends. "Long time no see, dude." "You too, what's with Vazov?" "Intel found a goldmine at a Covie base. Apparently, he's trying to get back at the UNSC after they accidentally killed his wife with the 'Reaper', a cruise missile with the force of the Tsar Bomba." "That explains Reach, what now?" "A simulation trooper called 'Simmons' found the location of an Innie base in Iceland" "Then that's where we'll strike." Later on the Frigate 'Backwards into hell' Rehl walked into Jersey's Private Quaters "Drake, I just can't survive without my father, he helped with... everything." "Ashley, whenever you need help, I'll be here for you." Rehl thought about this for a moment "Thanks." she pounced on Jersey and passionately kissed him. Chapter 8: Infiltrators Jersey woke up on his bed to find Rehl lying on his shoulder, sleeping. He slowly lied her head on the pillow without waking her up and proceeded to the Bridge. There he met Captain Pierre "Ah, Jersey, we just got to Iceland, the ODST pods will be ready in a few minutes." He came down to the armory and took out a silenced SMG and his infamous energy sword hilt, he didn't notice Rehl standing beside him "So, why is Vazov doing this? if he wasn't a psycopath then we probably wouldn't be here." "Well, it appears that during the attack in Ukraine, the UNSC accidentally killed his wife, and you can probably see where this going." The five soldiers landed around a mile off the base and gathered. They came to a ridge above the base with help from Akula and using their cloaks they got to the wall of the base and stuck some C4 onto it. "Looks like we'll need a distraction if we don't want every guard on our ass." "I can overload the fuel tanks inside" "Alrighty, do it." A giant fireball erupted from the base while every patrol ran towards the source. Rehl pulled the button on the detenator and leapt inside, Jersey followed and together they shot the two alert guards. The team eventually came across two different doors "Goramit, looks like we need to split up." "Great, this is gonna be just like Gears of War.